The Dilemmas of Bianca Sage
by High Street Posh
Summary: Bianca Sage's mishaps and experiences from living in one house with Katy Perry, Justin Bieber, Kara Dioguardi, Pete Wentz, Drew Barrymore, Nicholas Hoult, Candice Accola, John & Edward Grimes  Jedward , and Adam Lambert for a reality tv series.


THE DILEMMAS OF BIANCA SAGE

number one: THE NAIL POLISH DILEMMA-may 14, 2011

So yeah, I was on tumblr this afternoon and I saw this wicked post where you had to put all your favorite nail polish in a container filled with water so that the polish would just float and stay on top. Then you'd have to dip your fingers so that the polish would stay on your fingernails and have this kinda swirly whirlpool effect. I decided to try it and it kinda worked at first. It was really pretty on my nails until I realized that it would take forever to take the polish off of my fingers. It was damn hard. The polish was all over my hands and some even splashed on my arms and it was really thick. I looked like such a mess.

Katy told me that the polish would be harder to get off of my skin since I used OPI polish which is resistant to acetone. I freaked out since I had to go attend the People's Choice Awards tomorrow night. I was doomed.

I then asked Sandra(our housekeeper) to go over to Walmart and buy five bottles of acetone and a pack of cotton balls. She came back after probably an hour and I was almost tearing up. Katy left for a concert rehearsal and everyone else was either at a gig, a fans day, a signing, a shoot, or in the studio. I was alone in the house after Sandra left to pick up the dry cleaning and everyone else's whatnot. She would probably take forever. Guess it's just gonna be me and John & Edwards's little kitty, Armani today, and well Jack and Hugh, who worked the camera for our reality show, but they weren't here yet for some reason so I am alone with Armani, for now. Well, I guess that's better than not having anyone or anything with me. I had a really long day ahead of me.

I took a piece of cotton from the pack and opened the first bottle of acetone and then began to scrub of the polish from my nails. The polish on the nails were easy to get off since they were still a bit wet. Once I got the polish of off my fingernails, I had already finished half a bottle of acetone.

I then began to scrub of the polish off of the tips of my fingers. They were really thick and they had already hardened and I knew this was gonna be the real start of the cleaning out. I scrubbed my thumb really hard that it had turned red and really dry. It kinda stung but I had to do it. Better have my thumb sting and dry up rather than look like a nailpolish mess at the PCA's infront of national television. After almost all of the polish from my thumb was off (and by almost, I mean like there were still some spots left, but nonetheless it looked better and not that noticeable), I then scrubbed off the polish from my index, middle, and ring fingers. It took me about half an hour to get them all off, and I was already feeling hopeless because some of the spots wouldn't get off, no matter how hard I tried to scrub them off.

_Don't cry, B, don't cry. You're gonna get it off okay?_

I don't know what happened but I just suddenly bawled out. I was sobbing really bad but I felt a bit of comfort knowing that I was the only one here at the house, so no one would know about this, absolutely no one. Armani meowed at me for some reason.

I kept on crying and I was trying to stop myself so bad but I just couldn't. What the hell was wrong with me?

I continued to sob quietly on our living room floor when I suddenly heard and saw the front door open.

_My god, please don't be Jack and Hugh, please, please, please, don't be Jack and Hugh. This is embarrassing enough. Just be anyone but them._

I didn't want them to come in just yet since I was still in a state of depression and I didn't want the whole nation see me like this.

Everything was going all slowmo while the door was slowly opening, until I saw those purple Supras.

Justin.

"Thank God!" I unwittingly shouted at him, and then began to cry again. Gosh, what the hell was wrong with me?

He looked at me weird for awhile but then his attention quickly went to the bottles of acetone on the table and on my colorful, gross, gruesome, hands and arms.

"Ok, what the hell did you do now?" He asked. "Is that paint? Or what? Damn. That's gonna be hard to get off."

"It's nail polish, okay? And it is! It is hard to get off!" I answered and then continued to cry. I've always done trouble but none of them made me wanna cry this bad.

"Don't you need to be at the PCA's tomorrow? What the heck were you thinking!"

"Yes! I do have to be at the PCA's tomorrow! Don't you think I know that? Look, I just wanted to try this thing on tumblr, okay? I didn't know it would end up like this!" I shouted at him.

"Girl, you really need to get off that site. See what it's done?"

"I know, okay? I know. But right now the polish just won't come off anymore and my hands feel really numb and dry, and they sting." I sobbed again.

"You are really lucky that I decided to leave the shoot early today, or else no one would help you! …Ugh. Just, God, what in the world were you thinking?" He ranted. "Oh come on, let me help you out."

He sat beside me on the living room floor and began to scrub off the polish on my left hand. He scrubbed hard that my skin stung but I didn't bother to complain anymore. I just wanted the damn polish to get off right now. Oh thank God for Justin. He's like the big brother I never had.

Two minutes later, dun dun dun…. John and Edward were back as well, and they were with Jack and Hugh. Well at least the polish was halfway gone already, it wouldn't be that embarrassing to be caught on video anymore. John knew I was crying and noticed the polish on my arms.

"Okay, what did you do this time?" his voice grew louder and Jack zoomed the camera at me, I didn't seem to care about the camera though.

"God! Why does everyone ask that everytime! Ugh! Can't you see I'm in a crisis!" I unconsciously began to sob, again!

"Well, John, when I came home, she was crying on the floor with her hands and arms all covered in nail polish and it looked so damn gruesome. I asked her what the hell did she do this time, and she said it was something she tried copying on tumblr. Then she started going off and crying again." Justin explained for me. "And now her fingers sting from all the acetone so I volunteered to help her get the polish off."

"Okaaaay. So that explains quite everything… Want me to help out? You have PCA's tomorrow, right, B?" Edward asked in a soft tone.

"Yes, thanks Ed. That would be better…" I answered him.

Now, both Edward and Justin were scrubbing the polish off of my hands and arms with cotton balls, while John was taking pictures of the scene to post on their twitpic account, and Jack videotaped the whole scene for the reality show. I stopped crying, and eventually calmed down.

John told tons of jokes and we were all laughing. The nail polish eventually got all off and I was good as new, except for the icky stains that the purple polish left on the sides of my nails…

Katy came home an hour later and was surprised to see my nails better, and clean. She had a pink tulle skirt that was my size with her and she gave it to me. She said she bought it while she was out so that she could cheer me up. I hugged her tight and thanked her. Katy is so awesome!

She then offered that we go to the nail spa just because… I agreed and the boys decided to tag along as well. John and Edward brought their laptop to document the whole experience, Justin changed into purple flip flops, and Jack and Hugh followed us there with all the equipment.

We had tons of fun! I have the best friends EVER!

Till my next dilemma!

-Bianca Sage


End file.
